


Making the Best of It

by Steamshovelmama



Series: Tumblr fic prompts [7]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, PWP, Smut Epic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamshovelmama/pseuds/Steamshovelmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m following truthisademurelady’s example here and rolling my last three prompts into one and also jumping on the Mortinez smut waggon…</p><p>Anon prompts:</p><p>Henry is stressed – Jo suggests some “alone time”, i.e. masturbation and finds out that he doesn’t.</p><p>Henry hasn’t slept with anyone since Abigail and is a bit quick off the mark the first time he sleeps with Jo</p><p>Jo gets sore from too much sex/orgasms but Henry can’t come.</p><p>First times are rarely perfect. But they can still be damned good...</p><p>aka nearly 6,000 words of Mortinez smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Best of It

They both knew tonight was going to be the night.

It was clear to Jo from the way Henry didn’t take his eyes off her body or stop touching her over the meal. His hand returned to caress hers again and again, his grip becoming stronger and harder as she tightened her fingers over his. She pressed her leg against his and watched his eyes close momentarily before he ran his fingers over her wrist and she felt her entire body respond.

“Dessert?” he asked, finishing his wine. His eyes held hers with an entirely different question.

“I’m good,” she said, enjoying the hum of anticipation that made every nerve feel alive. “Coffee at my place?”

Henry smiled at her, “A wonderful  idea.” He waved for the check, managing to pay while barely taking his eyes off hers.

He helped her into her coat, brushing his fingers along her bare shoulders. Her skin was so sensitised she shivered and he laughed quietly, offering her his arm.

“Don’t be smug,” she said in his ear as they climbed into the cab.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Henry murmured, as he settled back into the seat. “Don’t mistake pleasure for complacency.”

He placed one large hand on her thigh, thumb massaging slow gentle circles through the thin material of her dress. Jo felt the sensation thrum along her nerves, tension building in the muscles of her legs and lower back. When she glanced at him his look was one of anticipation and self-satisfaction. She reached across mimicking his action. His suit pants were smooth and warm under her palm. Her fingers cupped his inner thigh, feeling the hard muscle under warm pliable flesh. He gave a sudden, sharp intake of breath as she squeezed gently and stroked higher. The hand heating her thigh stilled for a moment then began to creep slowly up her leg, the fingers drawing small tingling circles. It was her turn to gasp as his fingers brushed against the crease of her thigh.

She should never play chicken with Henry.

Reluctantly she moved her hand back to safer territory, expecting him to do the same, but while his fingers’ inexorable creep upwards stopped, Henry kept his hand right at the top of her thigh. His thumb rubbed gently at the side of her groin. There was growing heat and a deep sweet ache between her legs and dammit, she wanted to be touched right now.

Henry was watching her, his eyes hidden in shadow as the cab pulled in outside her house.  He hastily thrust a couple of bills at the driver and followed her out. As he straightened she immediately pulled him to her, arms locking about his neck, winding her fingers into his hair and pulling his head down to kiss him. His lips were warm and dry, hard on her mouth, his tongue hot and tasting of wine. He groaned into her mouth, sliding his hands down her back, massaging her hips and pulling her against him

“Indoors,” she gasped unable to pull away.

“Oh, god, yes,” he mumbled against her.

She was too hungry for his touch to let him go. Locked together they stumbled up the steps while Jo scrabbled in her clutch bag. Henry’s arms were heavy around her waist and his hands spread on her stomach. Finally she pulled her keys out, sorting through them ineffectually, distracted by Henry pressing himself against her back, hands caressing her belly and thumbs grazing the underside of her breasts. His lips brushed the back of her neck then nipped gently along her shoulders.

“Ohhhh,” she whined, leaning her forehead on the door and letting out a huff of laughter. “Henry, stop, please, I can’t find my key.”

He chuckled quietly against her, the warm puffs of breath shifting the loose hairs that lay on her neck so they tickled.

“Then I’m afraid your neighbours might be in for quite a show.” His words were calm but his voice was low and intimate.

The key finally appeared on her third pass through the ring. It took a few seconds to actually get it in the lock and when she finally managed it she threw herself at the door hard enough that it bounced off the wall. They fell through the door and she kicked it shut with her heel at the same time as she shoved Henry’s jacket off his shoulders.

He shook his arms loose and pulled her wrap free. He buried his face in her neck and ran his hands down her sides then back up to cup the sides of her breasts. Jo yanked at his tie impatiently, loosening it enough to free some of his shirt buttons, desperate to touch skin. Henry kissed her again, tongue deep in her mouth and crushing her to him, her hands were trapped between them. She wrestled them free, fingers running hungrily over his chest and shoulders. His skin was hot and his heart was hammering as fast as hers.  His fingers slid up to fully hold her breasts now, thumbs tracing her hard nipples. Her knees wobbled and she had to clutch at him for balance.

She kicked her high heels off and started backing away. Henry didn’t let go of her and more by luck than judgement she steered them towards the stairs. She couldn’t work out whether to bend into the firm pressure of his hand spread on her bare back or to arch up to where the his fingers were petting the upper slopes of her breasts. Then the stairs hit the back of her ankles and she fell, dragging Henry after her. He grunted and landed on his elbows, chin hitting her shoulder.

“Ow!”

“Sorry,” he said, not moving. He nuzzled her throat, trailing the tip of his nose down her chest before rubbing his face against her breasts. His stubble scratched at her as she clutched at his hair. She could have torn the rest of his clothes off there and then except that his weight was pressing her into the angles of the stair treads.

“Up,” she said breathlessly.

“Definitely,” he agreed pressing his erection against her thigh. “Oh. Oh, yes…”

“Henry!”

He grinned at her and suddenly she was laughing helplessly. Henry joined in and she pushed him off her.

“Come on,” she pulled at his hand. “Bedroom.”

He staggered to his feet, pausing to adjust the crotch of his pants. “Perfect. Lead the way.”

Still laughing she dragged him up the stairs. He stumbled, trying to keep his hands on her until she towed him into her bedroom and trapped him against the wall with her hips. He allowed her to hold him in place, face flushed and breathing heavy. She finished pulling his shirt open, bending to rub her face against his chest. His skin was smooth except for his scar and she eagerly explored the textured skin with her tongue.

“Oh god, Jo,” he breathed, his hands playing through her hair.

She ran her hands over his chest and sides, tugging his shirt tails out of his trousers. Henry drew her into another dizzying kiss. She couldn’t catch her breath, burning with an urgent need to touch as much skin as possible. His hands skimmed down her back to cup and knead her ass, hitching her skirt up as he did so. He was rigid against her belly, pressing solidly against her. She fumbled with his belt, desperate to touch that wonderful hardness. Finally she worked his pants open, sliding her hand in until she had him squeezed hot, thick and smooth against her palm.

They both cried out. Henry thrust into her hand, groaning as he did so.

“Bed,” he said gruffly, his thumbs tugging at the waistband of her hose and underwear.

She stepped away and stripped them off herself. He followed her shoving the straps of her dress off her shoulders then reaching around to flick the clasp of her bra open.  Two more steps brought them to the bed and they crashed down together, Henry with one hand palming her breast, the other tangled in her hair, placing open mouthed kisses over her face and neck. Panting, Jo rolled herself against him, overcome with the need to press as much of her skin to his as possible, and he cried out again as her nipples grazed his chest. She flipped them so she knelt over him, lifting so she could run her fingers through the light trail of hair down his abdomen and bury them in the coarser tight curls below. No matter how close she strained against his body, she was never close enough. The tension and pressure between her legs and in her lower abdomen was building up making her desperate for touch. He stilled as she took his cock in hand, his eyes closing, gasping hard now. She knelt up, wanting to feel his hardness against her and slid her wet, swollen flesh along the underside of his shaft, rubbing her clit against the soft tight skin and wiry hair, dropping forward to trap him against her belly.He cried out and grabbed at her hips. His fingers dug in so she pressed harder against him, working her clit against the root of his cock.

“Jo!” His lips were drawn back from his teeth.” Jo! Stop, I- ”

He let out a sudden, long hoarse groan, his face creasing up. She felt a pulsing warmth against her belly.

A momentary visceral disappointment flooded her and she sat back, still panting.

Well, _fuck._

Henry let his head drop backwards off the edge of the bed, exposing the long line of his throat. He raised both hands and covered his face for a moment. Then he elbowed his way half upright.

“Dear god, Jo, I’m sorry,” he said sounding utterly dismayed.

She looked at him, the frustration already fading, and started laughing. The imperturbable Henry Morgan flat out across her bed, red faced, tie still knotted, shirt undone and flapping around him, pants around his knees and shoes firmly in place.

He joined in sheepishly. “I could ask you to take it as a compliment,” he said.

She passed him tissues off her nightstand. “You could,” she said, “but I don’t think I’d let you get away with that.”

Standing she slipped her dress off. His eyes followed her.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said.

“Flattery will get you everywhere,”

“I thought it already had,” Henry shrugged out of his shirt, toed off his shoes and kicked free of his pants. He reached for her hand and pulled her down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

“It’s been a while,” he said, still apologetic. “I was a bit tightly wound.”

Jo kissed him. “It’s alright,” she said. “Yeah, a bit disappointing but I’m sure you’ll make up for it next time.”

“Next time?”  Henry was stroking his hand down the side of her body, detouring over her belly and around her breasts. “Are you telling me this time’s over?”

“Um,” she was finding it hard to think as the slow deliberate caresses started to shut her thoughts down again. “Well, you… I mean, I thought…”

The maddening light touch swept down over her stomach and brushed the very top of the curls there before travelling lightly back up to run across the underside of each breast.

“You thought,” Henry said softly, as he started to drop feather light kisses over her face. “I’d leave you high and dry, out of embarrassment? Or that the only thing I want is penetration?”

“Well, no, I - ” She broke off as the kisses moved down to her neck and shoulders and he began to comb his fingers through her pubic hair.

“I’m disappointed to find out you have such a low opinion of me,” he whispered, a smile in his voice, using gentle teeth on her shoulders.

“I didn’t – I – Ohhh…”

His breath was hot on her neck as his tongue traced patterns up to her ear.

“It’s been a _very_ long time,” he murmured to her. “So if I’m not ready for you again in less than twenty minutes I’ll be rather surprised.” His lips closed on her earlobe. “The only difference to what we both planned is that I get to spend that time seeing exactly what I can do to you and how often.”

His palms skimmed up her breasts, circling over her nipples. The sensation made her arch and moan.

“When you put it that way,” she gasped. “How can I say no?”

She allowed her eyes to close to concentrate on the feelings of his lips on her neck, small nipping kisses interspersed with open mouth sucking and the occasional spice of sharp teeth. She wound her fingers into his curls, running her nails over his scalp. She felt him smile against her chest.

“That’s good.”

His fingers made swirling patterns on the slopes of her breasts, spiralling in towards her nipples then pulling away before circling in again. Jo whimpered, pressing into his hands urging him to give her more. Henry ignored the silent plea, continuing the gentle stroking over the rest of her breasts, alternating sides until she was shaking and unable to keep silent.

“God, _please, Henry_ ,” she burst out. “Please, stop teasing me, please, I can’t -” she broke off with a yelp as he plucked sharply at one nipple then bent his head to suckle gently, his fingers toying with the other. Her hips thrust upwards involuntarily.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she exhaled. “Oh _god_ , yes.”

He glanced up without stopping but his eyes were laughing at her. She slapped at his head. “I said you were smug – _ohhhh_.” He sucked harder, gently scraping his teeth along her nipple.

“You want me to stop?” he asked, stilling his movements.

She clenched her fingers in his hair. “If you stop,” she told him in a shaky voice, “I’ll have to fetch my gun.”

“You’re a scary woman,” he grinned, licking the skin between her breasts.

“And don’t you forget it.”

He kissed his way down her belly, momentarily burying his nose in her belly button. His hands stayed on her breasts, squeezing and kneading. Finally, his touch was starting to soothe the ache inside her, if only he would carry on and _not stop_.His lips brushed the top of her pubic hair and he nuzzled at her mound, breathing in deeply. Her hips jerked again, knocking his face and _oh yes, please yes…_

Henry scooted down off the end of the bed urging her to follow him. When her hips were on the edge of the mattress he pushed her knees apart. She whimpered, pushing her hips towards his face, wanting nothing more than to feel his mouth and tongue on her.

“Patience,” he said. “I’ll get there.” He placed open-mouthed, sucking kisses along her inner thighs.

“No patience right now,” she told him and locked her ankles behind his neck, urging him forward. He let out a gasp of his own, allowing his face to be pressed against her.

“My god, you’re flexible!” he said, sounding both muffled and delighted.

She growled at him warningly and he gave a joyful laugh, pushing her legs even further apart. He ran his hands up her inner thighs and parted her outer lips with his thumbs. The air cooled her wet, swollen folds except where his breath warmed her. He paused for a long moment, just looking at her. The idea of his regarding her so intimately excited her and made her even more desperate to feel his mouth. She let out another whine of impatience as he still held back, inhaling deeply.

“I love your scent,” he said, his voice low and rumbling then he lowered his head and she almost jolted off the bed at the first delicate touch of his tongue.

He held her hips in place, probing her folds and the slippery pressure made her buck and moan. Sweeping flat licks running along her whole sex were alternated with harder pressure from the tip circling her clit. She was panting again, keening on each outbreath and shouting hoarsely when he slipped his tongue into her, lips crushed against her. She could feel the pressure inside slowly increasing with each stroke, needing more and more to keep the momentum building. He worked her harder, suckling at her clit, massaging her mound hard with his thumb.

“Don’t stop,” she chanted, muscles rigid, hands fisted in the sheet. “Oh god, don’t stop, don’t - ”

It seemed like an eternity of straining muscles and the feel of Henry’s mouth driving her wild, then there was a final rush of sensation that threw her over the edge, making her raise her voice in a shout of relief and for several long seconds there was nothing but the repeated tight pulse of pleasure before she finally went limp.

As she came back to herself she cracked her eyelids. Henry was lying on his side, watching her. As she looked at him he ran a hand gently up and down one arm.

“You look smug again,” she told him, smiling, pushing herself back onto the bed.

“Possibly this time,” he agreed, pulling her to him again. “Should I be?”

Jo raised one hand and rocked back and forth. “Not bad,”

He burst out laughing. “Well, I see I shall have to try harder.”

“Practice makes perfect,” she agreed, pulling him down to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips and tongue.”

“Mmmm,” he agreed. “Never let it be said I pass up an opportunity to improve a skill.”

She stretched and he trailed his fingers up and down her side again.

“S’nice,” she said.

“Yes. It is.” He kissed her shoulder and ran his hand down to squeeze her ass then ran his fingernails over the curve. She hummed and nestled into him. The caress turned into a gentle but firm massage of her ass and the rear of her thighs. His hand dipped between her legs, his fingers running between her lips to tease her entrance. She spread her legs so he could dip the tips of his fingers in. The caresses were gentle and unhurried and she relaxed into them, performing her own leisurely exploration. She smoothed her hands down his flanks, over thighs dusted with dark hairs then up to cup his balls, rolling the textured skin between her fingers, making him grunt his approval and kiss her harder.

Damp fingers trailed back up over her belly and she squirmed.

“Ticklish?” he asked, his hands more purposeful as he tested the theory.

“Yes!” she yelped. “Stop it or I’ll do it to you!”

“I,” said Henry in his most pompous tone, “am not ticklish at all,”

“Yeah?” she asked, her fingers flexing into his sides. Henry immediately curled up and let out an honest-to-god helpless giggle.

“Well, except there, perhaps,” he got out between paroxysms. “Enough! Please, Jo!”

“What’s in it for me?” she asked fingers poised.

“I’m sure I can think of something,” he grinned at her. “Maybe this?”

His fingers slid down her belly again, careful to avoid the ticklish spot. He began carding through her pubic hair again, pulling gently, just enough to move the skin slightly. After a few moments he slid his forefinger between her lips, gently running over the shaft of her clit. She made a contented noise, holding him close as he explored lazily. It wasn’t until her hips twitched upwards that he slid one finger inside her, thrusting slowly. She gasped then felt her breathing quicken as he added a second finger, pressing upwards slowly but rhythmically.

“Ohhhh, yeah,” she breathed. “Good.”

Without pausing his movement he pushed himself further down her body, pausing to suckle at one nipple, until he was sitting between her bent legs. Twisting his hand he began circling his thumb on her clit and all of a sudden the pressure was there again, building faster and easier this time.  She let her head fall back, closing her eyes again. No sensation from the rest of her body, just the slow, inexorable rhythm of his fingers and thumb beating through her pelvis and abdomen, her heart beginning to race again. She started to arch her back, to press down on his fingers, the sensation almost enough but not quite, when his hand twisted again and this time his little finger was circling her anus, very lightly, just enough to tickle and, dear jesus that was good, that was great, that was…

She groaned as her muscles clamped down and pulsed around his fingers. He carried on touching her lightly until she relaxed, feeling utterly boneless. Henry rested his head on her belly, stroking her hip idly and she petted his hair lazily.

He looked up at her. “Still smug?”

“Definitely,” she said, addressing the ceiling. “You wait until I get a chance to show you what I can do. Then we’ll see who’s smug.”

Henry gave a theatrical groan and rolled on his back. “Honestly? I can’t wait. I have no doubt you could reduce me to a quivering wreck in about thirty seconds.”

“Well, maybe a minute,” Jo conceded.

“Then I’ll have to make absolutely sure I make the best showing I can now,” he said. “before you humiliate me utterly.” He paused. “More than I managed to do myself, anyway.”

Jo shoved herself partly upright on the pillows. “You made a pretty good come back,” she said. “I think you’re forgiven.” She thought for a moment. “Well mostly.”

“You’re very gracious,” he observed. “Wait a minute, only mostly?”

“Mmm hmm.” She gave him a flirtatious glance..

“Ah,” he smiled, understanding. “Well then, perhaps I do need to work harder to earn a full reprieve.”

“I’m sure you’ll manage it.”

He rolled back to her, resting his chin on her hip, toying with one breast. “You are wonderful, you know,” he told her.

“Yeah, I know.”

He laughed into her skin. “And compliments make you uncomfortable.”

Jo shrugged. “They’re rarely sincere. Actions are more reliable than words.”

He turned his head to gaze up at her. “Then actions it shall be.”

He continued to stroke her breast then rolled a nipple between thumb and forefinger. Jo let her head drop back. Her nipples were almost painfully hard and she could feel each caress between her legs as a throbbing ache.

“Please,” she whispered to him.

“Of course,” he whispered back and slid back down her body, gently parting her legs again. His tongue was gentle at first, almost soothing to her overstimulated folds, then moving more forcefully against her and flicking over her clit.

The orgasm approached quickly this time. The muscles in her legs and belly locked and as he slid two fingers inside her she felt it spill over making her shiver and whine.

Henry lay next to her, his hands still busy stroking her back. As she ran her fingers down his body she found he was half hard again. She stroked him gently, enjoying his groan and the way he thrust into her hand.

Maybe it was time to turn the tables.

She pushed him onto his back, kissing her way down his body. He was damp with sweat, his skin salty. Licking at his nipples made him gasp and laugh and she occupied herself with that for a few moments before running her tongue and lips down his stomach, rubbing her nose in the trail of hair leading from his navel.

He was starting to breathe heavily again as her lips touched his pubic hair and his cock lay along her cheek. She rubbed her jaw against him feeling the soft skin still mobile over the growing hardness and licked a broad stripe up his length. He was uncut and she amused herself playing with the loose skin over the head of his cock. He made a strangled sound.

Jo,” he pleaded. “No teasing. Not this time.”

She ran one finger up and down his length as his hips bucked. “What do you want?” she asked, resting her head on one hand.

“Please!” He swallowed. “Your mouth, Give me your mouth.”

The almost pained sound in his voice was enough to set her throbbing again and she slid her lips over his cock, the suction hollowing her cheeks. She felt him come to full hardness in her mouth as he moaned loudly.

“Oh god, yes, please, yes, that’s so good, god, Jo, you’re so good…”

She began sucking in earnest. He was salty on her tongue, his groin smelling of musk and fresh sweat. He thrust once making her gag slightly then she anchored his hips to the bed and he lay still. The litany of appreciation continued to fall from his lips though the words were becoming less coherent, deteriorating into inarticulate noises and moans. Knowing she could do this to him, render him incapable of speech, was heady and exciting. She redoubled her efforts, running teeth gently up his shaft, swirling her tongue over the head, probing the sensitive skin.

She was rewarded by a groan so loud it was almost a shout then Henry was holding her head in his hands, easing himself away.

“Carry on like that and it’ll all be over again,” he said. He pulled her up to kiss him. “I really want to be inside you.”

“Fuck, yes,” she agreed, whole body tight and tingling at the idea.

“Condom,” he said trying to reach his pants without losing contact with her.

“Here,” she said, delving in her nightstand drawer. “Dammit, there’s one here somewhere!” She rolled over to root further in the drawer, finally finding the packet and throwing it in the bed.

Henry moved to lie over her, cock trapped along the crack of her ass. He thrust gently against her, biting her shoulders just hard enough to be oh, so good. She pushed back against him, raising to her knees and he reached round to hold and squeeze her breasts. The angle was new and different. It made her pant and cry out.

He was draped over her back. “Like this?” he asked.

“Oh yeah!”, she breathed. “Yeah, please.”

He grabbed the packet from the bed, ripping it open. A moment later she felt him move away slightly. She lowered her head to the bed, loving the feeling of exposure and that he must be looking at her so openly displayed.

“Oh, god,” he sighed, running hands over her cheeks. “Beautiful.”

He fingered her clit for a moment before she felt the end of his cock at her entrance. He pushed slowly and steadily, fingers digging into her hip bones. The stretch and intrusion sent shivers up her spine and she pushed back, wanting more. She was holding her breath, the feel of him tight against her internal walls so intimate, so right, so damned good…  When he bottomed out, balls tight against her they both groaned. Slowly he withdrew, the slight drag of the outstroke pulling and stroking in different ways. She could feel the faint build up of tension start again. Mild and far off but still wonderful

They were both panting. Jo endured the slow pace he had set for as long as she could then started thrusting back to meet him, harder and faster. Henry responded to her unspoken request, speeding his movements, his breath harsh and laboured. He used her hips as leverage and slammed into her so that she had to brace herself in position. Oh that was good, she could feel that through her whole body, everything was building slowly and she really couldn’t think any more. She was gasping and crying out, unable to get enough breath, aware of nothing but the burning need, the growing throb, the pressure building between her legs again.

He must have realised because he reached round to rub her clit. Her legs were rigid again and she needed to shift because this position wasn’t good for that, she was poised on the edge again but she couldn’t fall, not like this.

“Need to move,” she gasped.

He slowed and withdrew, the sudden emptiness almost unbearable.

“How?” he asked and she pushed him back against the bed straddling him. She leaned down to kiss him and felt his groan as she lowered herself back onto his cock. Supporting herself with her hands she began to move slowly. He stroked her breasts, levering himself up to suckle at her nipples for a moment, then one thumb starting to circle her clit again. She kept moving, eyes locked on his at first, sharing their mutual pleasure and delight in each other, then as the sensations began spiralling up and out of control again she closed her eyes and threw her head back. She began to move more slowly and when she was teetering on that edge she had to stop moving completely until she fell again, vaguely aware of his cry as her muscles clamped down and rippled on him.

He stroked her back as she lay for a long moment collapsed over him. She roused herself and leaned down to kiss him tenderly before starting to move again with a slow deliberation. She was still tender and small aftershocks kept jolting through her, keeping her from a good rhythm but she kept moving and he thrust up to meet her, each impact sending a tingling prickle over her skin.

Finally her legs felt like they were about to give out, the repeated tension and release having exhausted her thigh muscles so they trembled and ached. Her movements began to slow.

“Swap places?” Henry asked.

All she could manage was a nod so he pulled her down against him and awkwardly flipped them over. A moment’s adjustment of their position and she lay back, legs hooked over his as he raised himself on his elbows and began to move in her, gentle for the first few strokes then harder. She clutched at his back, fingers digging in and he groaned, breath speeding up again. She met him thrust for thrust no build up now, just the pleasure of his cock stretching her and the friction of his movements He pushed himself up on extended arms, looking down to where their bodies joined. She saw the rapid flex of his abdomen and hips and ran her fingers over his front before he lowered himself against her again. He was thrusting hard, head hanging, sweat coating his forehead but she was spiralling back down, his movement starting to rub. She was drying and she was done.

She hung on for several seconds, trying to judge whether he was close, but finally the friction was just uncomfortable.

“Henry?”

He grunted and opened his eyes.

“Sorry.”

He stopped. “Lost it?”

“Yeah. Getting sore. “

The sensation of him withdrawing was half pleasure, half discomfort. He stripped off the condom and she reached for him. He caught her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“It’s alright. I’m fine. A bit numb after this long, actually. Next time?”

Her yawn caught her by surprise. “Okay.”

He laughed. “Come here,” he pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder. Every muscle felt like jelly and she was overwhelmed with a sensation of well being. From the look on Henry’s face he felt the same. She’d never seen him look so relaxed and unguarded before.

“So,” she asked lazily. “How long has it been?”

He hesitated before starting to stroke her hair. “A long time. I haven’t been with a woman since -”  he trailed off.

“What?” she pushed herself up on an elbow. “You mean since _Abigail_. But that - that’s, what? Over thirty years!”

He nodded

“Wow,” she considered this. “Then I’m honoured, I guess. And flattered.” She kissed him gently.

“I spent so long trying not to get close to anyone again,” he said. “The you came along kicking down all my defenses.”

She understood that feeling. After Sean she had rejected any relationship other than a purely carnal one because she couldn’t bear the idea of hurting again, of laying herself open to that hurt.

“Yeah,” she said softly. “Yeah, I get that.”

He squeezed her shoulders.

“Still,” Jo said brightly, wanting to lighten the mood. “You must have developed serious hand muscles over that time!”

For a moment he looked confused, then light dawned. He laughed, slightly self-consciously. “Actually, no,” he said. “I, ah, got out of the habit.”

She stared at him incredulously. “Over thirty years and you don’t…” she made a graphic gesture with her fist. “Whyever not?”

“Not for any moral reason,” he said. “When I was with Abigail I felt no need to. Things that way were… always good. Afterwards when I tried it was a combination of feeling I was dishonouring her and the fact that whatever I tried to think about, I always ended up seeing her and the pain was that much worse afterwards. So, I… got out of the habit.”

She rested her chin on his shoulder, regarding him. “In which case,” she observed. “I’m surprised you made it up the stairs with me. If it was me, I don’t think I’d have made it through the front door.”

Henry grinned. “That’s me,” he said. “Iron willed with total self-control.”

She snorted. “You’re not normally hair triggered then?” she asked.

“Not that I recall. I told you, put it down to your irresistible beauty and prodigious sexual allure.”

“Yeah, right,” she mumbled snuggling down again.

“Sleepy?”

“Mmmm.”

“Give me a moment. I need to hang my suit up.”

Jo stretched and clamped arms round him. “Leave it. It’ll still be there in the morning.”

He freed himself. “That is a hand stitched bespoke suit. I am not leaving it in a heap on the floor all night. I’ll be back in a moment.” He hesitated. “That is, if you want me to stay?”

She cracked an eyelid. “Henry! Get your suit and come back to bed." A thought struck her. “Unless you don’t want to stay?”

He bent down and kissed her swiftly. “Of course I want to stay. I just wondered if it might be,” he searched for words, “trespassing on your territory a little. This was yours and Sean’s house, your bed, I thought perhaps staying might be intruding too much.”

Both eyes were open now. “We just fucked on this bed. Is sleeping in it with me that much more intimate?”

“You know it is,” he said, perching on the edge of her bed. And, dammit, he was right as usual. Partly anyway.

“I want you to stay,” she said formally.

His smile was dazzling. “I would love to stay and wake up next to you.” He stroked her face. “Now I’m getting my jacket, hanging my suit up and then I’m climbing back into this bed. Alright?”

“Perfect,” she sighed as he tugged the quilt over her. “Henry?”

“Yes?”

“Bring me my bag up too. My phone’s in it.”

“Do you remember where you dropped it?”

“Hmmm,” she thought. “No. In the hall?”

“I’ll find it.”

She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of Henry trotting downstairs, then a few moments later back up. There was rustling and something being dropped beside the bed. The light went out and then the mattress bowed as he climbed in behind her, wrapping an arm over her waist. She leaned back into his embrace and fell into the deepest sleep she’d had in years.


End file.
